


Within Their Hearts

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [33]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Alone Together, Attraction, Black Character(s), Blushing, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Grinding during heated kisses, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Lamar loves to be touched (especially by Franklin) [secretly], Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Marks on Skin, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Slightly Out Of Character (but I tried xD), Smoking, Smut, Staring, They get intimate, They're intoxicated for a bit, Touching, Warm, [In some parts of this one-shot], also getting high, blowjob, closeness, having a few beers, kissed on the neck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'I wanna feel you close. Don't look away. Just look at me the same. I wanna kiss your lips. I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath.' 💚
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Within Their Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbo/gifts).



> It's probably not the best writing ever, but I hope that you love it anyway, this one-shot that I wrote for you 💙 
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××××××  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> ♡⚣ 
> 
> 'Whisper, say my name. The lights, are getting lower. Trouble, from your lips. One taste, I'm going over. This feel, is what I'm after. Empty, lead the high. Fix me. I'm feeling sober. I don't even care, yeah you got me good. We don't got to know if we should. Getting lost on you, yeah you said i could. Cuz you know that. Cuz you know. Once I get it. So addicted. Got me tripping. High over you. Once you get it. So addicted. Got you tripping. High over me. You keep me from crashing down. Stay a little longer, stay a little longer with me. Once I get it. So addicted. Got me tripping. High over you. Darkness, chase the day. No light, the sun is rising. Burning, skin to skin. Melting and you can't fight it. Slipping under the heat. That we keep bringing. Messing with my head. With you.'

It's late now, almost midnight. On that cold and dark night. A chilly breeze out there. But at least it was warm inside. 

They are alone together again. Like always. At Franklin's place, in Vinewood Hills. 

There was a silence between them as they drank some alcohol, a few beers. 

They would talk now and then, bonding and being close in a way, like before everything went crazy weeks ago. They were acting like they had been. Like they usually do. Which was nice. Peaceful even, full of hope that things would get better. 

Although there was a tension between them, more than usual, it's strange yet they both know what it was about. Unable to admit it though, their secret feelings for each other. 

They're sitting down on a red couch in the living room. They lit a blunt, smoking it for awhile between them, relaxing while getting high with each other. They smoked for a bit. While they get drunk too, drinking a beer or two. They watched the gray smoke around them as they're talking. 

After awhile (it seemed like), they headed somewhere else. They walked over and into Franklin's bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That moonlight illuminated everything in a dim lighting. Especially these two dark-skinned guys as they're in the room downstairs. They are alone again now. Not that either of them seem to mind this. 

Franklin had sat down on the end of his bed. He gets deep in a thought, staring at nothingness. He wanted to get up and push Lamar against a wall, to kiss him on those soft-looking lips, until Lamar was breathless and unable to speak. He wants to see the sight of Lamar being flustered, to blush darkly at everything that he is doing to him. He was wanting all this. He wanted Lamar, so much. It was getting very hard not to do anything. 

He knew that he had to calm down, snapping out of it. Out of these thoughts. His mind was faded, thinking like this, mostly because of being high and intoxicated. But also from his feelings for him. It's been awhile since they've been alone together. His thoughts were driving him crazy. Although more than anything, if he didn't do anything now, he thought that he would lose his mind. He didn't want to lose Lamar ethier, but it's like his body was moving on its own. With what he did next. 

Lamar was standing near him. It seemed like he was also thinking, in his own thoughts as well. Not noticing what that other male was gonna do. 

Franklin gets closer to Lamar, wanting to feel him and that warmth from this other male, their lips inches apart. It seemed like Lamar had snapped out of it himself and was about to say something, pulling away, hesitantly. But Franklin interrupted him, before Lamar said his usual sayings of 'I'm not gay' and 'I don't get down like that'. He didn't want to hear any of this tonight. He just wants to be close to him, feeling his warm body. That's all. 

He pulled Lamar down (since he was still sitting on the edge of the bed and because Lamar was still taller than him, he knew that would never be any different) by his shirt, holding onto that piece of clothing tightly, as he kissed him. When Lamar was close enough to do this. 

Lamar made a low noise, slightly startled and shocked, but he hadn't tried to pull away (partly from being trapped in Franklin's grip). He grips onto Franklin's arm. He holds onto it. He doesn't push him away ethier. He stayed there, with him, in that kiss. 

Franklin smirked, grinned against Lamar's lips. Then he smiled. He decided to try something else out. He pulls away, apart from him and this kiss, for just a second. He turned around, taking Lamar with him. He was pushing Lamar onto that bed, getting on top of him, only halfway. He leans down and over Lamar. He kisses him again, deeper now, putting his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth. Now he was tasting him. 

Lamar almost arches himself, when he felt it. He resisted letting a moan out. He felt flustered already. 'Damn..' he thought

That kiss was getting heated now. With everything else.

Franklin kept it going for a bit longer as he deepened it again, slowly. Then eventually, he finally broke the kiss. He was smirking slightly, noticing Lamar's swollen lips from kissing. 

Lamar was blushing, breathless for a bit. He was breathing quietly. 

Franklin grinded himself on him, in between that other male's legs, he felt this friction caused by it. He loves it. He feels the fabric of their pants and boxers which moved together as he did that. He felt like he could just get high from this feeling alone. Even forgetting that he was intoxicated. 

Lamar felt the same way. He nearly bucked his hips at the feeling. He was flustered, putting his arms over his face. Especially since he feels Franklin's clothed crotch against his own covered dick. He made a noise again, deep within his throat. 

Franklin let out a small noise himself. He also said something. "Fuck~" he said, breathlessly. How Lamar looked like right now was enough to get him off (it was better than when he had dreamed about Lamar), already close to his climax from pleasure too. But he holds it all in. Since he wanted to feel more, especially from him. 

They are both getting hard down there (from touches alone), surely enough. 

"I want you~" Franklin said to him (as if it wasn't obvious already). He gave him another kiss again too. 

Lamar hadn't said anything to that, shockingly enough, he knew this with how Franklin acted. But it still made him blush slightly more. Thinking about it. He lets Franklin do what he wants, for now (or at least that was what he had thought to himself). 

Franklin gave him some love bites, while kissing and marking that dark skin. On Lamar's neck, as well as those collarbones. 

Lamar tried to say something but nothing came out, other than a slight low noise. "-ah..!" 

It was basically music to Franklin's ears (since this other male was being very quiet before), watching Lamar slowly losing it, as he had a smile while staring at him.

Lamar let out another shiver. 

Now all of that, these touches on his skin and those kisses from this other male, it made him feel strange. But not in a bad way really. It was an electric feeling, a sensation that he enjoyed, weirdly enough. 

Franklin noticed that Lamar was lost in a thought, not minding it much. He lifted that shirt of this taller guy's, touching him. He also started to kiss down Lamar's body. 

Lamar lets out some hums, feeling that, loving this. Secretly, he wouldn't admit it though. Not even to himself. Strangely enough, he was letting Franklin do what he wanted with him. For some reason, he didn't know why. 

Franklin longed for Lamar, really wanting him..

He noticed Lamar's nipples were hard, just as stiff as that almost erect clothed shaft. So he decided to do something about it. He licks over Lamar's right nipple, around it as well. It's hardening more (so was the other one). He sucks that nipple too. He circled the left nipple with his finger, rubbing it. 

"..ngh~" Lamar made a low noise at that, not deep in his throat, breathing heavy. Ever so slightly. He got hard (he thought that he wouldn't be able to with a guy doing this to him, apparently he was wrong, but Franklin is just an exception that's why, it's what he was actually thinking). With everything that was happening to him at the moment. He felt overwhelmed already. 

Franklin tries to get him to relax, leaving kisses on Lamar's lower stomach and near that v-line of this other male's. 

Then, he pulls out Lamar's shaft, feeling it in his hand. He wrapped it around that erection. He stroked it. With a medium pace, just right for him. An evenly paced rhythm. 

Lamar moaned when he felt this. He was feeling a bit of pleasure from it already, that made him want more. 

Franklin gave it a lick. He swirled his tongue over and around the tip, this head of that shaft. He was pulling away for a second. His eyes dilated. He takes a deep breath, while he was still stroking that dick, then he opens his mouth. He was taking it in there. Slowly enough, he gets this shaft halfway in. 

Lamar arched himself, letting out another moan. 

Franklin didn't mind it, he wanted to hear more of Lamar's moans, in fact thinking they're kinda sweet. He started to suck that shaft, his lips swallowed around it. He shuts his eyes. He bobs his head, up and down. 

Lamar was moaning, his legs shaking from a pleasurable feeling, his thighs are trembling too. He already loves Franklin's mouth. His body felt so hot, very warm to the touch. He grips onto a blanket under him, tightly. His other hand was on Franklin's shoulder, then on Franklin's arm. His grip tightened on both that blanket and this other male's arm, like his life depended on it, which it kinda did. 

Franklin didn't mind again. He noticed that now, gripping onto this other dark-skinned male's legs. He keeps that dick in place too. He licked the underside of it. He kept sucking it, sending vibrations through this erection as he let out a few hums against it. 

Lamar arches his body again, as he shaked and trembled more, losing himself in it. In that pleasure, this overwhelming feeling of heat. Franklin was so good at it (you would think that he's done this before, although he doesn't question or ask him about that, he probably will later), for now he just got lost in all this. Any thoughts in his mind, other than that pleasuring feeling, fading away. He lets out broken moans and low breaths, also noises. He almost can't take it anymore, about to lose it. 

Franklin knows that Lamar was very close to his own climax. But he pulled away once again, his mouth fully out. He didn't want him to cum yet. 

He wanted the pleasure to last for awhile. He looked down, noticing that he was hard himself, this wasn't a shock. From everything that had turned him on. Especially the noises and moans that Lamar let out. 

Lamar wasn't mad about Franklin stopping, because he knew there was probably a reason for it, and he was too out of it to think really yet. He breathed, calming down from his slight high of pleasure. Intoxication couldn't compare to this in any way. It just felt too good. He had a blush on his dark skin again now though. 

They stripped themselves, throwing everything on the ground. Until they're naked now. 

Franklin kept his eyes on Lamar too. 

Lamar was a bit flustered already, he noticed that Franklin was staring. He felt it as this other dark-skinned male's eyes were on him. 

Franklin gazed over at him, his dark brown eyes had a look in them that was warm and soft, loving as he stared at Lamar. 

Lamar loved Franklin's slight gentle stare on him, although he was still feeling vulnerable while he was fully naked and bare now. It's not like he hasn't been without anything on in front of anyone before, he has, especially females. But it was slightly unnerving with him, with Franklin there and staring at him. 

Franklin starts kissing down Lamar's body again, on that dark skin, everywhere. Especially on those inner thighs. Then, he came back upwards. He kissed Lamar's neck and collarbones. Just like earlier. He was leaving marks on him. He also marked him, on that darker tattooed part of this other male's neck. 

"You're so good looking~" he said, near Lamar's ear, as it was whispered. He told Lamar what he thought about him, honestly. 

Lamar felt Franklin's warm breath against his neck. A shiver escaped him, he was holding in a moan though. He lets out some hums and low noises as he feels his body being touched now. He had his stare on him once again, he thought the same thing of Franklin. That he's very attractive too. He blushed, at thinking this. 

Now Franklin just smiled, touching him for a bit. 

Lamar felt his heart had raced, beating faster than usual. He blushed again, a bit, a reddish shade on his dark skin. 

He thought that he would die from how embarrassed he felt. He tries to not let out any more noises or even moans now. 

Though it's like Franklin was reading his mind. 

"..I wanna hear you." It was said into Lamar's ear. Franklin's voice was low as he said that. 

Lamar was blushing, again now, at this. 

"F-Franklin.." It's a bit shocking to him how quiet and silent that his voice had gotten. 

His mind betrayed him as he let out some noises (when Franklin touched him again), his breathing being uneven in a way and his body was betraying him too when he clinged onto Franklin, gripping tightly onto these arms of this other dark-skinned male's. When he was holding onto him, that all gave him comfort, strangely enough. 

Franklin didn't seem to mind, letting him, with a smile. He had already slicked his fingers in his own saliva, without Lamar noticing. 

He started to touch Lamar even more, rubbing him somewhere else now. 

Lamar felt it as those tender fingers rubbed him down there. He flinched, he was tensing as he felt that (unbearably aware of what was about to happen), getting startled from the strange and new feeling. It was different. 

"Relax." Franklin said, as he whispered it to him. 

Lamar nodded at that, trying to keep himself calm at least.

He felt like his mind was hazy, faint in it, a dizzy feeling from all of that. Everything else went by in a blur. He remembered how it all felt though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were in different positions, eventually, deciding to try it like this. 

Lamar was on that bed, on his arms and knees. He blushes at the position. But at least he can't see Franklin, if he was staring or not. 

Franklin didn't seem to mind. He bends Lamar more onto the bed, this other male's stomach on there, comfortably. There was still enough room to push in though. 

Lamar was feeling that, slightly loving this comfy softness of the warm sheets on his dark bare skin. His body wasn't shaking as he was calm. 

He felt so warm, very comfortable too, strangely enough as he was pinned down under him. It was strange, something he just realized it seemed like. That he was having sex with a guy, not any other male ethier. He was doing it with his friend, whom he's been close with for years, Franklin. 

Although he snaps out of it once more. Out of these thoughts in his mind. When he was feeling how close that Franklin was to him. He felt Franklin's body leaning over his own body, this all made him feel warmer than ever before already. 

Franklin's breath was on Lamar's neck again now. He also started kissing down Lamar's back, mostly on the spine. 

Lamar felt better slightly, comforted and relaxed from Franklin doing that. Then, he was feeling something else. 

Franklin pushed inside him, slowly and carefully. Just halfway in, for now. He let out a moan himself, when he feels that tightness in this other dark-skinned male. It felt good, though he resisted the urge to thrust yet. He stays still. To let him adjust to everything. Not to feel too overwhelmed. 

Lamar tensed again, as he breathed heavily now from pain through him, a sharp stinging pressure down there as that shaft of this other male's was in him. His breaths were shaky and uneven. 

Franklin stared at Lamar, noticing that now. His eyes softened. He gets close to him again. He was whispering sweet nothings to Lamar, comforting him. 

Lamar was relaxing slowly, hearing that, feeling better once more from all this. He adjusted eventually. Slowly. 

Franklin noticed that. He starts thrusting, in and out of him, with an even paced rhythm (just like before, earlier when he was stroking Lamar's shaft). He moaned softly. 

Lamar felt that erection in his tight walls, going deeper and harder each time with every thrust, it was making him slowly lose it in the pleasure. 

He bit his lower lip, trying not to let out any noises again, not even a moan. He felt slightly embarrassed now. Just like last time. He shuts his eyes, gripping tightly onto the bed sheets. 

Franklin noticed it too, putting his hand on Lamar's and entangling their fingers together as much as they could. 

Until he decided to reposition him. He puts him in a different position. He turned Lamar around. 

Lamar opens his eyes, as they widened for a second in shock, staring at him like earlier. He was lying there, on his back and on the bed. He closed his eyes again, also still blushing, even more as well. It darkened slightly. He breathed quietly. 

Franklin leaned down, kissing Lamar's neck, in a gentle way. He heard that heartbeat from this other dark-skinned male. He had a smile at that. "Lamar.." He gazed over, to stare at Lamar as well. He noticed a blush that he had, thinking it was adorable, secretly. With how flustered Lamar is at the moment. 

Lamar hears that near his ear, his face heated up. His head rested on the pillows. 

Franklin was spreading Lamar's legs, just a bit, positioning himself again. He was pushing inside, re-entering him, until he was all the way in. 

Lamar arches himself as his eyes snapped open. He finally let out a noise, within a moan. "Ahh~" It was said with his low voice, already breathless. 

Franklin was thrusting now. In and out of Lamar again, with a medium pace too. 

His thrusts were deep as he made love to him, passionately. 

They both are moaning. Their warm bodies are against each other as heat was radiating off them. It's loving, everything being passion-filled as well. They also feel a sensation within them, a pleasured bliss almost drowning them. They love it, that all feels very good. They longed to stay so close. Their breathing mixed as they're staring at each other, before they kissed again, breaking it after a few seconds. 

That bed rocked slightly as they had sex and made love. Lamar liked the position since he felt a bit of warmth and he was very close to him. He was feeling loved in a way. He felt warmer than ever with just Franklin's body against his own. He blushed deeply at that. But he loves this too. He stared at him, silently, into Franklin's eyes. 

Franklin was staring at Lamar as well, quietly. Into Lamar's eyes. He leaned down, over him. He kissed him, affectionately. He was feeling Lamar's soft lips, loving them. 

They both hum softly in that kiss. 

Franklin gripped onto Lamar's thighs, although not too tightly, gently in fact. He does this for a bit, still thrusting at the same pace. His thrusts are slow and deep, passionate even. He made love to him in that way. He thrusted a bit inside him. 

Lamar closed his eyes, for a second. He was arching his body, feeling so much pleasure within himself. He moaned, him slowly getting louder now. He made low noises too. He shivered slightly. "..Franklin~" 

"Lamar~" Franklin also let out a moan. He buried himself all the way inside him, as he came after that, in the condom. 

Lamar can't take it anymore, losing it in that pleasured bliss and this sensation, as he arched his back. He moans again. He came with him. He covered his lower stomach and dark abdomen in it. 

His chest was rising and falling as he slowly calmed down. 

Franklin watched him for a bit, calming himself down too. Then he pulled out of him, carefully. 

Lamar turns around, onto his stomach, his face in the pillow. To hide what he felt and looked like. He was blushing madly. He remembered each and every detail of what they just did. He couldn't find it in himself to hate any of that, although this still made him feel embarrassed. Especially knowing, remembering how he moaned during it all. He bit his lip again. Now he shuts his eyes. 

Franklin noticed that, just smiling at this. He stays close to him, leaning down, over Lamar. Just like earlier, last time. Still just as intimate and affectionate as then. 

Lamar felt his heart hurting at a thought he had. He wondered if this was just a one time thing, like a one night stand (while they know each other). He was thinking if that other male thought this or not. He does that usually, but he was wondering if Franklin was different. They talk of it, sometimes, but he never asked in detail about Franklin's love and sex life. Or anything about it really. Other than Tanisha. That's been awhile too. 

He had a sad expression. Until it faded when he realized how Franklin was still acting towards him. Still kissing and touching Lamar, leaning on him in a cuddly way. It made him get warmth in his chest, his heart beating fast. He smiled again, slowly, letting himself feel that affection now. 

Franklin gave him another kiss, leaving it on the back of Lamar's neck. 

Lamar felt that, letting out a breath, feeling better from this. Strangely enough. He was turning around again. He eyed him now. 

Franklin kept his smile. He traced those tattoos on Lamar's dark skin with his fingers, gently and lovingly. 

Lamar still had a blush, although he let him do that. 

Franklin lays down with him. He holds him close, in a warm embrace now. 

Lamar was blushing, feeling that warmth from this other dark-skinned male again. He loved it, secretly. Slowly getting used to it. 

He loves cuddling, but this was the first time that he was the one being held. Which he didn't seem to mind much ethier. He had a smile, softly, staying there and close to Franklin. 

Franklin smiled at that, still holding Lamar. 

It was so very warm. They both feel warmer than ever. 

They both cuddled, nuzzled against each other, for awhile. In a warm feeling of this closeness. 

Eventually, they had fallen asleep together and peacefully, for the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest Framar one-shot [not talking about fanfics that I've written ethier] that I have ever wrote xD So I hope that you all loved and enjoyed it ♥️ Thanks for reading this ♡


End file.
